


The Avengers Watch the Black Widow Movie Trailers

by romanoffsdanvers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffsdanvers/pseuds/romanoffsdanvers
Summary: In an AU that It's post-Civil War and the Avengers have forgiven each other. They have all made up and are in the tower. However, no one has been able to contact Natasha. When Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson visit the tower, they discover that they've been sent a package with DVDs.[Established Romanogers. Natasha and Bucky had a past friendship and everyone is aware of this. The Avengers know that Phil is alive]
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Avengers Watch the Black Widow Movie Trailers

[The story starts after Fury and Maria Hill arrive. Everyone is sitting in the compound/tower and the DVD is about to begin playing. Everyone has been told that this is a look at what Natasha has been doing after Civil War].

MARVEL'S STUDIO'S BLACK WIDOW - OFFICIAL TEASER TRAILER:

**[Budapest is shown]**

"She went back to Budapest?" Clint said with a slight smile. At the other's confused looks, he added, "We had an important S.H.I.E.L.D. there." 

Fury and Maria nodded in confirmation. 

**[The scene switches to show Natasha looking at herself in the mirror]**

**Natasha: I used to have nothing.**

**[The** scene **switches to Natasha's vision of the Red Room]**

Bucky takes a deep breath while Clint and Steve still. 

**[It briefly fades back to Natasha, then goes to Natasha leading Sam and Steve into the Avengers compound during Civil War]**

**Natasha: Then I got this job.**

**[Switches to Clint and Natasha in the Avengers movie]**

Clint smiled.

**[Switches to show Nick Fury]**

**Natasha: This family**

Fury gives a brief smile. 

"She is family," Tony said quietly. The rest nodded.

**[Switches to show Natasha fighting in Winter Soldier and then pack to looking at herself in the mirror]**

**Natasha: But nothing lasts forever.**

Everyone frowned.

**[A train station is shown with Natasha getting off the train]**

**Unknown male voice: Heard you had to leave in a hurry.**

"Who's that?" Sam asked. 

**Natasha: It's never easy these days.**

[Lots **of cars on the road are shown before it switches to a couple men. Then, Natasha is shown, looking at IDs]**

**Unknown male voice: So what are you going to do?**

**Natasha: I've lived a lot of lives. But I'm done running from my past.**

"She never ran," Bucky cut in. "She saved herself." Clint and Steve agreed. 

**[Natasha walks into a hallway with a g*n]**

**Yelena: I know you're out there.**

"And who is that?" Sam asked.

Bucky cracked a smile. "That's Yelena. She was also in the Red Room, a bit younger than Natasha. They were like sisters."

**Natasha: I know you know I'm out here. So we gonna talk like grownups?**

**[As Natasha rounds the corner, Yelena is shown, also with a g*n]**

**Yelena: Is that what we are?**

Tony scoffed. 

**[The two watch each other for a moment before they both jump forward, each grabbing each other's g*ns. They then begin to fight. Natasha goes to kick Yelena and then we see Yelena making Natasha back up. Yelena then slams Natasha into the wall and Natasha is thrown to the side, rolling onto the floor]**

"Yeah . . . This girl attacked Natasha. Not sure that I like her," Steve said. 

"Protective boyfriend alert," Tony muttered, earning a smirk from Sam. 

"Natasha better be okay," Fury said quietly.

"Protective dad alert!" Tony added. 

"I'm not her dad," Fury snapped. 

"Please, you're like everyone's dad," Clint pointed out with a smirk. 

Phil nodded his agreement, Fury rolled his eyes, and Maria chuckled.

**Natasha: It's good to see you, too, sis.**

**Yelena: What brings you home?**

**[Scene cuts to showing Natasha and Yelena ride off on a motorcycle. Then shows Natasha looking out, in a field]**

**Natasha: We have unfinished business.**

**[Natasha and Yelena are shown running. They're on a pole and Natasha grabs a figure before they fall]**

"Damn," Tony said. 

"What is she doing?" Steve asked. 

**Natasha: We have to go back to where it all started.**

"Not the Red Room," Bucky said, paling. 

**[Natasha is in a white suit and she drops into a bridge]**

"Where'd she get that?" Phil asked. 

**Yelena: Lucky us.**

**[The Red Room is shown. A car spins around and Taskmaster stands up]**

**Natasha: One thing's for sure.**

**[Taskmaster aims a bow and arrow]**

"Hey!" Clint protested. "That's _my_ style."

**Natasha: It's gonna be a hell of a reunion.**

**[Melina and then Alexei are shown]**

Bucky smiled. "That's Melina and Alexei. They were like family to Yelena and I guess, Natasha, too," he told everyone. 

**[Alexei emerges wearing his Red Guardian suit. Melina, Natasha, and Yelena are sitting at a table]**

**Alexei: Still fits.**

Tony and Fury roll their eyes.

**[Alexei sits down at the table]**

**Alexei: Family . . .Back together again.**

**Melina: You got fat.**

**[Natasha gives Alexei a look]**

Laughs go around.

**[Alexei starts to fight with someone in the next clip. Melina sh*ots something. Natasha jumps off, into the air, and dives while three men sh*ot at her]**

"What the hell?" Steve exclaimed. 

"God, Natasha," Clint added. 

"She better be careful," Maria said. 

**[The clip ends]**

Everyone looks around at each other. 

"She's going back to sort some things out," Bucky concluded. 

"I hope she's okay," Clint said, worrying for his best friend. Everyone agreed. 

They then put the next DVD in. 

MARVEL STUDIOS' BLACK WIDOW | SPECIAL LOOK

**[Natasha enters a place and grabs a g*n]**

**Yelena: Natasha, my sister. After all this time. What brings you home?**

**[A SWAT team is shown closing in]**

**Natasha: I'm on the run.**

**[A door is kicked down and then Natasha walks on the street]**

**Natasha: I was trying to do something good.**

"And you did," Steve said.

**Natasha: Be more than just a trained killer.**

Clint sighed. "She is. She's so much more," he said, 

**Yelena: You're fooling yourself. We are still both trained killers.**

**[The** scene **from the last clip with Natasha and Yelena on a motorycle is shown. As well as Natasha dropping onto the bridge]**

**Natasha: We have unfinished business.**

**Yelena: Who's 'we'?**

**[Alexei and Melina are shown fighting]**

**[Alexei emerges wearing his Red Guardian suit. Melina, Natasha, and Yelena are sitting at a table]**

**Alexei: Still fits.**

**[Alexei sits down at the table]**

**Alexei: Family . . . Back together again.**

**Melina: You got fat.**

**Alexei: It's mainly water weight.**

**[A car exploding is shown. The, the Red Room]**

**Natasha: There's a new world of Widows. New enemies. I'm done running from my past.**

**[Natasha and Taskmaster fight]**

"Kick his ass, Little Red," Tony encouraged.

**[Natasha is in a car. She goes to sh*ot at the Taskmaster but he blocks it with his shield]**

"So he has Clint's bow and arrow and has my shield?" Steve said.

**[Taskmaster throws the shield and then it cuts to Natasha diving into the air again. Alexi fights. It cuts to a scene where Natasha is fighting and Yelena is running, an explosion behind her. It shows Natasha and Taskmaster fighting again]**

**Natasha: Who the hell is that guy?**

**[Taskmaster and Natasha both jump up in the same way]**

"He's copying everyone's styles," Sam pointed out. 

"Using Natasha's and her teammate's moves against her," Fury agreed, unhappy. 

As the video ends, they put in the third and final DVD.

MARVEL STUDIOS' BLACK WIDOW | FINAL TRAILER

**Yelena: I tell people my sister moved out west. You're a science teacher. [It cuts to Natasha kicking and punching a guy]. Your husband . . . he renovates houses. You're thinking about moving but you're gonna wait until the interest rates go down.**

**Natasha: That's not my story. [She laughs]**

Everyone laughed with her. 

"Could you imagine Natasha as a science teacher, though? Or Cap renovating houses?" Tony asked, grinning.

**Natasha: Before I was an Avenger . . . I made mistakes . . .**

**[A car is shown being thrown into the air from an explosion. Natasha is in the car]**

Everyone is alarmed and concerned. 

"Did she just get into a car crash?" Sam asked, bewildered. 

Bucky frowned. "Yes," he confirmed. 

Steve and Clint both watched the screen intently, too nervous to speak.

**[Taskmaster walks forward]**

**Natasha: And a lot of enemies.**

**[Natasha is in a car. She goes to sh*ot at the Taskmaster but he blocks it with his shield and throws it back to her. Natasha ducks]**

**[The Taskmaster is then shown watching footage from Natasha in Iron Man 2]**

"What the hell?" Tony exclaimed. 

"That's from her mission - when she went undercover as Tony's assistant," Maria said. 

"How does he have that?" Phil asked. 

"And why is he watching it?" Steve added. 

Fury sat up. "To copy her moves, her style, her fight," he answered, referencing their earlier conversation. 

**Yelena: His call sign's Taskmaster. He controls the Red Room. They're manipulated . . . fully conscious, but no choices.**

**[Yelena is shown strapped to a table]**

**Natasha: I should have gone back for you.**

"When Natasha first came to S.H.I.E.L.D., she said she wanted to save someone named Yelena," Clint recalled. 

**Natasha: How many others are there?**

**Yelena: Enough.**

**[Fighting is shown. A helicopter lands]**

**Natasha: We have to go back to where it all started . . . so they never do that to anyone again.**

**[Scene switches to show Alexei kicking down a door, then Melina, and them all standing in a field]**

**Alexei: We are family. We fight with you.**

**[Natasha takes his hand. Scene switches to Melina]**

**Melina: You won't win.**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Tony muttered sarcastically.

**Melina: I've always found it best . . .**

**[Alexei fights someone. Widows are shown walking]**

**Melina: Not to look into the past.**

**[Someone sh*ots at the car Natasha is driving. Yelena ducks]**

**Yelena: Okay, you got a plan, or shall I just stay, duck, and cover?**

**Natasha: My plan was to drive us away!**

**Yelena: Well, your plan sucks.**

Everyone laughed. 

"Truly like sisters," Bucky remarked. 

Clint and Steve smile. 

[ **Natasha and Alexei are fighting others. Natasha then comes face to face with the Taskmaster]**

**Natasha: At some point we all have to choose, between what the world wants you to be and who you are. I made my choice. I'm done running.**

**[Natasha runs as an explosion is behind her. She jumps. Alexei grabs a shield and throws it at someone]**

**[Back in the diving through the air, Natasha slides onto something and the Taskmaster follows, tackling her. They go into the air again]**

**[Video ends]**

"Wow," Phil said. 

Steve rubbed his face. "Jeez. She has to be okay," he mumbled into his hand. 

Bucky patted Steve's back. "She will be. She's strong," he assured his friend. 

And if anyone had to agree on anything after that it was that what Bucky said was true: Natasha was strong. And she was a badass.


End file.
